First Impressions
by Lucie Brody
Summary: Sam never knew he had a sister. When he final meets her things don't do too well. PreDAT


Disclaimer: Duh... I don't own any of the DAT Characters. Do I even really need to get into that?

A/N: This is a little story about the first time Sam met his half-sister. I thought it would be funny to see what happened when he met her, not knowing she was his sister. It is meant to be funny so please don't get to freaked out.

First Impressions

Sam Hall was startled to find a young attractive blonde standing in his father's kitchen. He had never seen her before, but somehow she looked vaguely familiar. She was watering the dying plants, which Sam was supposed to be taking care of.

The girl looked up when she realized he was standing there, and smiled at him. "Hi I'm Parker!" she greeted him warmly. "The door was open, so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind."

"No problem," Sam dismissed the issue. "If you don't mind me asking, though, why are you here?"

The blonde smiled, "I'm an old friend of Jack's. He doesn't know I'm coming, so I hope it will be a surprise." She winked at Sam, and he stood stunned at how one gesture could be so attractive. "I haven't seen him in years."

Sam studied his father's visitor. He could not figure out how his father knew her. She looked only a few years older than him, and chances are she wasn't even out of high school. Whoever she was, he hoped she would be staying for a while. He was definitely interested.

"Do you know where Jack is?" she asked, pulling him out of a trance. He looked up, meeting her eyes.

"Wow," he whispered, "You have the most amazing eyes."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, they're just like my dad's." Sam turned six shades of red, realizing he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

Sam quickly tried to recover. "Jack is um... at the NOAA. Where he works." God he most sound like a dumb fifteen-year-old boy. "He will be home soon, or at least he should be."

"Great," she replied, flopping down on the couch, and turning on the T.V. "What to keep me company while I wait."

Sam jumped at the opportunity to spend time with the mystery girl, and head over to take a spot next to her. "So, how do you know Jack?" he asked trying to maintain composure.

Parker paled, and hesitated before answering. "He is a friend of the family. I have known him since I was little. He used to come and visit me when he was in California."

Sam started to wonder why his father had never mentioned his friends in California, and wondered what the secret could have been. "So, why are you here now?" he asked, hoping he didn't seem to be prying.

"Well, I just turned eighteen, and my mom decided to move to Vegas. She just up and left, so I thought I would come to Washington to visit my dad."

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized, sensing he might have hit a sore spot.

"Thanks, but I'm okay really," she assured him. There was something intensely attractive about Sam, but Parker couldn't put her finger on it. "What are you thinking," she screamed at herself, "He is like fifteen. You don't even know him."

Sam did not know what he was about to do, but once he did it, he could not believe he had done it. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed the girl, lightly on the mouth. To Sam's surprise, she deepened the kiss, and wrapped her arm around his neck. Suddenly she pulled back.

"I can't do this," she breathed.

"I'm sorry," Sam told her sincerely. "You show up here and I take advantage of you."

"No, its not that," she said, laughing lightly to herself, "Its just that I don't even know your name."

Sam smiled nervously, "I'm Sam, Sam Hall."

Parker faced turned ghost white, and she pulled back. "Ok, please tell me you are not Jack's son."

"Afraid so," he replied, "Why?"

"Please, don't freak out, but what we just did was so wrong on so many levels." Sam stared at her blankly, "O god," she mumbled, "I think I am going to be sick."

"What's going on?" Sam asked more concerned. "Was I really that bad?"

"Promise you won't scream?" she asked, and Sam nodded. "Jack Hall is my dad, too. I'm your sister."

Sam's mouth literally dropped open. "No, I did not just kiss my sister!" he exclaimed horrified. "I mean, no, that's just wrong." He began to shake his head, trying to remove the memory from his mind.

Meanwhile, Parker had retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen, and was swishing the liquid around in her mouth. "Alright," she finally said, "Let's just pretend it never happened. We will never speak of it again." Sam nodded vigorously, knowing that he would be more than happy to never bring up the situation.

The teens settled into awkward silence, both still trying to process the "incest" kiss that had just occurred. When the door swung up, they both jumped, and turned to see Jack returning home.

"Parker," he said, clearly shocked, "Whh... What are you doing here?"

She forced a smile onto her face, and gave him the only answer she could think of. "Just getting to know my brother."


End file.
